Conjurer
"That's the thing about magic. There's no 'how' or 'why'. It just is." Lucius Drake is a quiet, antisocial loner whose ability to manipulate Magic led him on a globetrotting journey to learn all the secrets of the form and defend the innocent from magic threats as Conjurer and is a current member of Earthwatch. Biography Lucius's childhood was less fortunate than most. From almost birth, he spent spent all his early life growing up in the Martha Plinkett Orphanage for Boys and Girls. With no friends and almost neglectful orphanage staff, Lucius grew up distant and quiet. However, his fate changed one day when Cyrus Drake came in to adopt him personally, a week before his 18th birthday. However, Cyrus took him in to act as his father as well as mentor, as Lucius was one of the last people on Earth to be capable of Magic. For years after, Lucius would join the Order of the Fang, travel the world, make new friends and allies and master all forms of magic. Now, many know him only as the Magnificent Conjurer. Personality Having grown up in a very isolating habitat, Lucius is notably quiet and reclusive, hiding from social situations and repressing his emotions. This can lead to a good amount of difficulty to befriend him, but Lucius makes a supportive, hard-working and patient friend. Lucius is also very observant and practical, helping ground the more out-there friends of his. But his shut-in nature can lead to him being too sensitive and too humble, making it difficult for Lucius to stand up for himself. Powers and Abilities Magic: Throughout his years of travel and study, Lucius learned from many masters to deepen his magic capabilities. While capable of many feats through magic, Lucius prefers to stay at a distance and throw blasts of magic energy while up in the air. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although no martial artist like The Phantom or Guardian Oni, Lucius has been trained to be able to defend himself in a fight. Although having a decent knowledge of boxing, he holds up rather poorly in a hand-to-hand confrontation. Gifted Intellect: Even at a young age, Lucius has proven himself to be an exceptional student with a higher than average memory and attention span, graduating from high school as Valedictorian and allowing him to learn the secrets and methods of Magic much quicker than the average sorcerer. Multilingual: In part of both his studies in high school and his journeys across the magical world, Lucius became fluent in Spanish, French, German, Russian, Japanese and the ancient runes the original spells and incantations were written in by Wilfred Ambrose. Equipment The Blue Cape of Oshinatta: To most, it's just a velvet cape colored royal blue. However, in the hands of a Sorcerer, the cape allows the ability of flight, as well as protection against fire, cold, acid and limited protection against bullets. Cuffs of Katall: These magic cuffs are made of a magic variant of iron that extend to cover a third of the length of the user's forearm. When worn, the cuffs create a shield of magic energy in front of the user that protects only from magic-based attacks and threats. Sorcerer's Athame: An intricate, enchanted dagger used by Sorcerers across the world use for various purposes from cooking and brewing potions to use with cutting obstacles in survival situations. However, they are enchanted so that these daggers can never be used as a weapon or to draw blood. Drake's Grimoire: A simple journal used by Lucius to store information on all things magic from incantations and rituals to articles on places of interest and magic animals. Of course, it would seem to the ordinary observer that this journal is filled with only algebra notes and homework due to enchantment protecting sensitive knowledge from prying eyes. Relationships Felix Dresden: Friend Mary Fireblood: Girlfriend Chase Rider: Friend (Formerly Rival) Vladimir Dragonspyre: Friend Kai Rackham: Friend Raphael Silva: Ally (Formerly Enemy)Category:Characters Category:Earthwatch Category:Magic